


all that you are is all that i’ll ever need

by itsyourboychristopher



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: F/M, Long Distance Relationship, Phone Sex, small bit of angst in there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboychristopher/pseuds/itsyourboychristopher
Summary: a semi-consistent story line of you and chanch. 1 summary - sometimes phone sex is all you can get when you have a 14 hour time difference.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	all that you are is all that i’ll ever need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes phone sex is all you can get when you have a 14 hour time difference.

You don’t remember how long you had been staring at your phone, but you were watching a video on Instagram over and over again of your boyfriend, Chris, during the Fan Chant video for Levanter. You had watched the video earlier when it had released, and here you were, watching it again for the thousandth time. He just looked… so _**good**_. 

“Hellooo…? _G’day, mate_!” 

Wincing, your head jerked back into your bed pillow as you heard Chris’ voice loudly in your ear. “What the hell was that for?”

“I called your name like five times. You kind of zoned out. Is everything okay? If you need to go to bed, you can. You don’t have to stay up to talk to me, you know.”

“Uhm…. to be completely honest, I got distracted,” you answered as you rolled onto your left side, making sure the blankets didn’t twist as you continued to lie in bed staring at your phone. 

Chris gasped dramatically, making you roll your eyes fondly. “How dare you? And here I was telling you an amazing story.”

“Oh, were you now?”

“Mmhm. May I ask what got you so distracted?”

Fixing your headphones that had gotten tangled up when you turned on your side, you made a sound in your throat as if you were thinking about it. “I mean I guess, but you have to be cool about it.”

Chris’ voice went from teasing to curious. “Cool in what way?”

“Well… I found myself distracted by this really hot guy I found on Insta.”

You could practically hear the badly hidden jealousy in his voice. “Oh? ...What’s his name?”

“I think his name is Bang Chan? I don’t know,” you teased while smiling. “I think he’s in some kind of kpop group. They recently posted a video on YouTube of a fan chant? I don’t know what that is, but this Chan Bang guy really just looked hot as hell. His hair is tousled and kind of off his forehead, and that one prominent dimple when he smiles? Mmmmmm… and that eyebrow slit? _Fuck_.” 

A slight sound on his end was heard after your fake whine, and you smirked while staring at the Instagram video you were talking about. 

“There’s just something about him that’s so attractive. I would totally leave you for him to be perfectly honest,” you continued.

He chuckled. “You don’t say.”

“Oh, yeah… Hey! You live in Korea, _he_ lives in Korea, do you think there’s any way that you can get me his number?”

You could practically hear his eyes rolling through the phone. If you didn’t know any better, you also thought that he was most likely blushing from the compliments. The two of you had known each other for so long that you practically knew him better than he knew himself. 

“Yes,” he replied back with a hint of sarcasm. “Let me totally get my manager to contact his manager and I will one hundred percent be behind you leaving _me_, your long term boyfriend of three years, so you can date this ‘Chan Bang’ dude.”

“Thanks babe. Who knows, maybe I’ll let you watch us have sex for funsies.”

“I can’t wait,” he deadpanned. “Oh! That reminds me actually. Did you ask off for the tour? Hopefully I can see you at least once since I’m coming to Miami and you live in Orlando now. That’s only what, five hours?” 

“In good traffic, yeah,” you agreed. Narrowing your eyes in confusion at his question, you chuckled lightly, “How did me talking about sex remind you of the tour?”

Chris jokingly scoffed, earning a judgy face from you. “Because it’s been six months since I last saw you and I’m horny as hell and want to have amazing sex with my precious girlfriend.” 

“Ah, well,” you winced, trying desperately to ignore the heat that erupted in your body at his words, hoping he wouldn’t be able to tell that you were going to lie to him. “That’s the thing… I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.”

It became quiet on his end of the line, and while you knew you were actually gonna be there for most of the tour because you actually had it off, and was even going to share his hotel room with him, you wanted to keep it a secret so you could surprise him later. The silence from him told you how much this lie hurt him though, and it brought a pain to your chest._ It’ll all be worth it when I surprise him in Atlanta. I just have to keep telling myself that. His reaction will be worth it. _

“Really?” He asked quietly with a hint of raspiness in his voice. “I thought you said that your GM could most likely give it to you? You said since the tickets and everything was gonna be paid for, you just needed the time off since you had your savings from the money I send you.”

“Yeah, I still wish you’d stop sending me money-“

“-I’d spend it on you regardless even if we actually lived together-“

“-and I thought he’d let me, but since I got promoted to being a manager, it’s a little bit harder. You know how Disney property is… the tourist season never ends.” You heard Chris sniffle, almost making you want to give in and apologize; damn, this hurt more than expected. “Baby, please.”

“But you don’t work for Disney, you’re just third party, so you said it was easier to ask off.” He sniffled again before clearing his throat. “Like I know that I kind of signed up for this when we were finally able to go out, but wow, this really sucks. Why don’t you seem more upset by this? It means it’ll be almost a full year before the next time we can see each other again in person, and not over FaceTime or just talking on the phone.”

You felt tears sting your eyes at the reminder of the distance, making you bite the inside of your cheek as you attempted to hold them back. “Trust me,” your voice cracked a little bit without meaning to. “I am upset, I just didn’t want to let you know how much.”

He sniffed loudly at the slight whine in your voice, and you heard things loudly shuffling in the background, almost like he was wiping his eyes. “This is definitely not how I intended this phone call to go.”

“I know, Chris. I’m so sorry. ...How did you intend it to go?”

“Well,” he cleared his throat again, as if he was trying to return to the earlier moment before you broke his heart. “I was telling the story about my last trip to the gym so I could hopefully turn it into phone sex, but now…”

“Oo, you know how much I love gym stories.”

Chris snickered quietly, making you smile. “I know, that’s why I was surprised when you got distracted, but now knowing that it was because a video of me was turning you on…”

“If you’re still down for it, I’m totally into turning this back into a phone sex conversation. It’s been a minute, and to be honest all of these videos of you have been teasing me. Plus those new pics and vids of you as an airline captain? _Fuck_, Chris.”

“I miss you so much and I’m always so fucking horny; I’m always down, baby girl.”

The warmth from earlier returned to your crotch, making you bite your lip as you let your left hand roam down to your breast. “I actually prepared a surprise for you to make up for not being able to go on tour; I’m not sure if you can handle it.”

He groaned. “What kind of surprise?”

“How much time do you have before you need to go? And are you in a ’not safe for the minors’ space?”

“Mmm….” he was quiet for a second, probably checking his schedule. “It’s 3:37 now, and we were gonna have dinner before we got everything prepared for Inkigayo so… an hour? And the boys are in different places. The only one home is Han, and he’s in his room… plus my door is locked, so even if they didn’t somehow know after years of living with me that if I’m on the phone it’s most likely with you, then that’s their problem.”

Your nipple had become hard underneath your shirt from your teasing, making you pinch it which earned a small groan as he finished speaking. 

“Baby girl,” he growled. “What’s the surprise? You better show me before you touch yourself. You know the rules. You can only touch yourself when I tell you to when we’re on the phone.”

“Sorry, sir… it’s been so long since you’ve last punished me that my hands have grown bold…” 

“I’ll make sure to remind you when I see you next.”

“Please do,” you purr. 

Releasing your breast, you quickly went to the Kakaotalk app where you and Chris texted each other daily, and sent him a teasing picture of your newly bought black lingerie. There were multiple pictures that you took of yourself modeling in them, and the one you chose just showed you in one of his oversized black shirts that reached your upper thigh, wearing stockings with garters that were just barely visible. The pose was simple; just you in front of your full-length mirror in your bedroom, with a hand lifting the shirt slightly above your left thigh. 

You heard when he received it; the gasp he let out turning into a gravely moan. 

“Is that my shirt?”

“Mhm.”

“And what looks like new lingerie too?”

“Bought just for you.”

You heard shuffling on his end of the line, and noticed his breath had started to pick up. “My dear Christopher, are you touching yourself at just the first picture?”

“There’s more?” He sounded slightly scandalized, making you hold back a giggle. 

“Of course, silly. There’s an entire ensemble I modeled with. I had to make sure you got to see _all_ of it,” you teased, making sure to use a slight French accent on the word ‘ensemble’. 

“May I see the rest of it?”

You tsked him. “A Dom begging? So unbecoming.”

“You are walking a very fine line, baby,” he growled. _God, I love it when he does that._

“I guess since you asked so nicely, I can send you another one. If you were already touching yourself before, just wait for this next one.”

Going through the photos, you chose the one where you’re sitting on the bed in front of the same mirror with your legs drawn wide, using that same hand from earlier to lift the shirt up to right below your chest. What was really going to kill him was the sight of the pink app controlled vibrator sticking out of your black lacy underwear, and the resounding moan that released from his lips when he received it made your clit start to throb incessantly. 

“You were wet at just the thought of me seeing these, yeah?”

His words sounded shaky, and you could swear that you heard his hand gripping his cock solely based off of the timbre of his voice. 

“I’m always wet when I think of you, sir.”

“You being a good girl?”

Biting your lip, you nod as if he can see you as you grip the sheets with your left hand, returning back to his rules; your phone practically forgotten in your right as you wait for him. The only thing that existed in your brain now was Chris, and whatever he had in store for you. “Yes, sir. I’m being a good girl. I always want to be your good girl.”

“Go grab that vibrator from the picture.” 

You took in a shaky breath at his command as you squeezed your thighs together, giving yourself a hint of pleasure. “But you’re not here to control it.”

“No, I’m not, but you’re going to follow my commands, yeah, baby girl?”

“Yes,” you whispered breathlessly. 

Flipping the covers open, you feel the sting of the cold air that you and your roommates normally kept the apartment at hit your skin, causing goosebumps as you leave your phone behind. Your room was normally colder than the others because you had the master and it had the most outer walls compared to the other rooms, making it super cold in December. Normally you liked it, but right now, with how heated your skin had become, it felt like a mild punishment from him. _He calls me baby girl and suddenly I become a dripping wet human furnace. _

Walking into your bathroom, you opened one of the drawers connected to your sink and pulled out the required pink vibrator. You hastily go back to your bed, dying to be under the covers, once again listening to your love’s wonderful voice. Putting the headphones back in your ear, you get comfortable and hold the vibrator on top of your stomach. “I have it, Chris.”

“What’re you wearing?”

“Uhm,” your eyebrows knit together in confusion, having expected something else. “I’m actually wearing the same shirt in the picture. It’s my go to for bed.”

“And your underwear?” He asked. 

“The blue boy shorts you saw the last time you visited.”

“Mm, I just wanted to set the picture so I could help myself along. Are you ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir, but can I know what you’re wearing too?”

“I’m wearing my black Dolls hoodie and my black sweatpants.”

“Such an emo baby.”

“Emo for you.”

The two of you laugh at his corniness, and when you both finally calm down, he asks if you’re ready again. You tell him you are. There was then movement on his end of the line, making you wait patiently for him as he most likely got comfortable. 

“All right, my love. I want you to lift your shirt as high as you did in the last picture, and then I want you to turn the vibrator on the lowest setting.”

You do as your told, turning the vibrator on through the phone app, wondering what he was going to have you do tonight, and loving the anticipation of it all. “I did it.”

“Good girl, now I want you to lightly run the vibrator up and down your exposed stomach. Imagine I’m there above you, doing it as I suck on your earlobe.”

Your breathing started to pick up as you followed through, and the small vibration on your abs made a shiver run down your back. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes, sir. Can I ask what you’re doing on your end?”

“Of course, baby girl. Seeing those pictures got me hard, and I’m rubbing myself over my sweats as I picture you following my commands, dressed in my shirt,” he answered. 

His love of you wearing his clothes was overly apparent, and it filled you with a sense of joy, knowing you pleased him. 

“Do you like the pictures?”

“I love them. You are… breathtakingly gorgeous and sexy.” Chris groaned loudly, making your clit throb harder as you wished the vibrator could move lower. As if hearing your inner wish, Chris spoke again, “Now I want you to move the toy down to your pussy, over your underwear. Let it trace around your folds, but you are _not_ allowed to touch your clit. Follow my lead, baby.”

Whining loudly, your hand moved the vibrator as you opened your legs as wide as possible, and the second it touched your folds, you had to stop yourself from going straight to the source of your pleasure. You waited for what came next, knowing that by ‘following his lead’ it meant doing what he said he’d do, therefore helping you imagine him actually being there. 

“I’m right there with you, moving the toy above your clit but not touching it as I slowly grind into your thigh. My mouth is working down your neck, having just reached the edge of my shirt. Moving my other hand, I lift the shirt further up, and the second your breasts are free I have your nipple between my teeth…”

“Chris—“ your chest started heaving as you tried to breathe. The mental visual of him being there, doing what your hands were doing was already messing with you. It had been so long since you had actually touched yourself, and even longer since you both were able to have enough time for phone sex. Your right hand continued moving the toy over your folds, while your left tugged lightly on your nipple. “Please, sir.”

“Sucking your nipple into my mouth,” he continued with a slight growl to his voice, “I move the toy down to your slit, still over the underwear. You buck your hips, making me press mine harder into your thigh, and as punishment for moving when I didn’t tell you to, I bite the skin your breast, just hard enough for you to know I’m displeased. You can feel all seven inches of my dick on your thigh, and knowing it’s so close to your pussy, you moan into my ear.”

You followed through with everything he was saying, and when he said you moaned, you actually did as the vibrator seemed to barely touch you just below your clit. Just imagining that his perfect cock was right there, touching you, made you salivate, forcing you to bite your lip as hard as possible. _It’s been **so long** since I’ve had him in my mouth. God, I miss it!_

Chris seemed to moan along with you. Hearing his beautiful voice fill your ears caused your pussy to clench, making you whimper. 

“Your moan caused my cock to throb so hard, baby. Imagining I’m with you feels so good. Do you feel it too?” He panted quietly. 

“Yes, sir—please, can I move the vibrator?”

“Yes, but you don’t get to touch your clit. I want you to put it into your underwear and to trace along your slit.”

Doing so caused your body to spasm slightly, and you felt your hips shake against the stimulation. 

“Now I want you to turn the vibrator up to half power.”

“Chris! I’m so primed already—“

“Do as I say, my love.”

You groaned in frustration and removed your left hand from your breast. Grabbing your phone, you turned the vibrator up to half power, and the second it increased against you, you gasped loudly as your body spasmed a bit. 

“Put it in, baby girl. Just like the picture.”

At this point you were panting through your nose, trying to make sure that if your roommates were somehow awake and out in the living room at nearly two in the morning, they wouldn’t be able to fully hear you. You were practically whimpering near constantly when you put it in, the toy setting your body aflame as it buzzed against your g-spot. Your nipples were harder than you thought possible as you ripped the blankets off of your heated skin. The chill in the air hit your soaked underwear, and the feeling of it rubbing against your swollen center caused your legs to squeeze tightly together. Not knowing what to do with your hands, you gripped the sheets. 

“Now,” Chris panted; having come undone slightly knowing that you were filled with pleasure. “I want you to power through and send me another picture. Can you do that?”

Squeezing your eyes shut for a second, you shakily reached for you phone and tapped the screen on. It opened at your face and you sent him the ‘live’ picture you had been planning on sending next—you with the shirt completely off now, your breasts full and heaving in a black lace push-up bra as your left hand played with your clit inside of your panties, the vibrator still within your depths, just like it was right now. The short video was only three seconds, but it was abundantly clear what you were doing. 

The sound that left Chris seemed to echo within your mind when he finally saw it, and you had to fight the urge to rub your clit to it. 

“Please, Chris—sir, can I please touch myself? I’m not close but it’s driving me crazy!”

“Yeah, baby girl, you can, but only after you watch the video I’m about to send you,” he panted. 

At this point you could hear Chris moaning every few seconds. You were too deep into your pleasure to even fathom what he was sending you, but when your phone lit up and you clicked the message, a video of his beautifully veiny arm gripping his cock greeted your eyes. It was thirty seconds long, hopefully in reaction to your pictures, and you could see how undone he was as he jerked himself off. During the last ten seconds of the video you could see precum escaping the head of his cock as he squeezed the glands around his tip. 

“Oh! I wish I could taste you,” you whined as your hand connected with your clit underneath your underwear. Your other hand was holding your phone, and your eyes were glued to the screen. The combination of your fingers rubbing your clit and the toy making a mess of your insides was getting you close, but you knew you had to wait for him. 

“Yeah?” His voice was getting high. He was getting close too. “I wish I could taste you too. You taste so _good_. ...Just imagine my head between your legs right now as the toy buzzes inside you. I’m sucking on your clit as hard as I can, making you buck against my face. Your hands are gripping my hair, tugging on it—fuck, I’m close, baby girl. I’m so close. I want you to come with me, okay?”

“Yes!” You loudly whispered. “Yes, I want you to come. I want to come so badly.” 

The thought of him between your legs after such a long time began the tinglings of a large orgasm. Your hips were shaking as the warmth in your pussy increased, signaling a rapidly approaching climax. Your hand was moving fast now, rubbing your clit as hard as you dared as you heard him jerking himself off, attempting to hold back his moans. Just as the pleasure began to increase, you held your breath, wishing his hand was lightly gripping your throat, as you attempted to hold back the orgasm just outside of your grasp. 

“Baby girl—I’m, I’m gonna cum. I want you to come,” he said breathlessly, with a hint of haste. “I wish I was with you so I could cum inside. I know how much you love to be full of my cum. I—.” 

Fireworks exploded behind your eyelids as your entire body spasmed, making you curl into yourself as you turned on your side. Your pussy clenched fiercely around the toy, only making your orgasm last just that much longer. What part of your consciousness that still existed in that moment registered the sound of him coming on the other end of the line. He grunted, and you wished with your entire being that his cock was down your throat, letting you swallow his cum whole. 

What was probably just a moment of mutual panting as the both of you tried to calm back down, it felt like an hour had passed. You weakly turned off of the vibrator and just spent the moment existing as your heart began to slow just as the edges of your orgasm faded away. 

“Baby?” He sounded just as wrecked as you. 

“Y-Yeah?”

“Do—“ he took in a deep breath before blowing it out. “Do you need any aftercare?”

Licking your lips, your eyes fluttered open as you began to uncurl yourself. “No… I’m probably ready for sleep though. Let me, um, clean myself up and I’ll be right back, okay?” 

“I’ll be here, love.”

Leaving your bed, you quickly, but shakily, went to your bathroom. When you turned on the light, you had to squeeze your eyes closed for a moment; your eyes too sensitive after being in darkness for so long. As quickly as you could, you took the vibrator out, ignoring the shiver than ran down your spine as you cleaned it and left it out to dry, and then went to clean up the mess that was your nether region. 

Two minutes later you were all clean, and with a fresh pair of undies, sleepily sliding back into bed and pulling the sheets up over you. Putting your headphones back in your ears, you tap your phone on and smile when you see the call was still on. 

“Chris?”

“I’m here.”

Smiling, and ignoring the tears that immediately came to your eyes due to just how much you missed him, you cleared your throat while covering the mic so he couldn’t hear. When you were good, you moved your hand back and whispered, “I love you.”

It was quiet for a second, but when he spoke again, you could hear the smile in his tone. “I love you too. What do you need to fall asleep, sweetheart?”

“Just your voice. Sing me to sleep, Christopher.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Within a minute of him singing you a ballad version of ‘Tenerife Sea’ by Ed Sheeran, you’re fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch. 1 to the unlock tour series
> 
> there will probably be at least 3 more chapters? maybe? idk i haven’t decided yet.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of a series i’m doing. i hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
